Twilight Ratshack Rewards
Rewards Repel Rewards Succesfully Repel the required amount of bosses to earn these great rewards! *'3 Bosses Repelled - '''10000 Coins *'10 Bosses Repelled - ' Mant x 1 *'20 Bosses Repelled - ' Azurat x 1 *'30 Bosses Repelled - Power Herb x 2 *'40 Bosses Repelled - 'Metacoron x 1 *'50 Bosses Repelled - '''Power Herb x 3 *'60 Bosses Repelled - 'Golcoron *'Emerat Boss Repelled - Crimrat ' x 1 *'Ratnificent Boss Repelled - Emerat ''' x 1 '''Special Boss Repel Rewards *none yet Inidividual Ranking Rewards Half-Time Ranking will be calculated on November 12, 11:30pm (PST) Rank 1-10 *SR or Higher Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x10 Rank 11-50 *10% SR or Higher Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x8 Rank 51-200 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 *Power Herb (Bound) x6 Rank 201-400 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb (Bound) x5 Rank 401-1000 *Power Herb (Bound) x4 Rank 1001-5000 *Power Herb (Bound) x3 Rank 5001-10000 *Power Herb (Bound) x2 Overall Damage Rewards will be awarded once the event finishes completely Rank 1-20 *Spratch (UR) x2 *Miracoron® x1 Rank 21-40 *Spratch (UR) x2 *Golcoron ® x2 Rank 41-100 *Spratch (UR) x1 *Krackshot (SR) x1 *Golcoron ® x2 Rank 101-150 *Krackshot (SR) x2 Rank 151-399 *Krackshot (SR) x1 *Bibbit ® x1 Rank 401-1499 *Bibbit ® x1 *10% SR and Higher Ticket x1 *Power Herb x6 Rank 1501-2999 *Bibbit ® x1 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb x5 Rank 3001-4999 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb x4 Rank 5001-7000 *Power Herb x3 Rank 7001-9999 *Power Herb x2 Rank 10001-14000 *Power Herb (Bound) x2 Rank 14001-20000 *Power Herb (Bound) x1 Lucky Number Rankers Those Lucky enough to rank exactly 400, 1500, 3000, 5000 or 10000 at the end of the Event will recieve this Card as a present: Spratch (UR) x1 Crew Ranking Rewards You can obtain Rewards when the crew's amount of repels exceeds the minimum number of bosses. You can only recieve these rewards if you meet the requirements. (Contributions will reset when quitting a crew) Overall Damage Rankings (Crew) Rank 1 *Spratch (UR) x1 *Krackshot (SR) x1 *Bibbit ® x1 '' *8,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 2 *Spratch (UR) x1 *Power Herb x10 '' *2,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 3 - 10 *Krackshot (SR) x1 *Power Herb x10 '' *500,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 11 - 150 *Bibbit ® x1 *Power Herb x10 '' *500,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 151 - 500 *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 *Power Herb x2 '' *100,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 501 - 1200 *Power Herb x4 '' *100,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 1201 - 2000 *Power Herb x3 '' *100,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 2001 - 3000 *Power Herb (bound) x2 '' *100,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Rank 3001 - 4000 *Power Herb (bound) x1 '' *100,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Note: This is damage which exceeds the raid boss's max damage!! Crew Boss Defeat Rewards This reward will only be recieved by crew members whose contribution level have exceeded specific damage to raid bosses. 50 Bosses Repelled *Energy Drink x1 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 100 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x1 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 200 Bosses Repelled *Energy Drink x2 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 500 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x2 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 800 Bosses Repelled *Energy Drink x3 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 1200 Bosses Repelled *Power Herb x3 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 2000 Bosses Repelled *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x1 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' 4000 Bosses Repelled *Gold Card Pack Claim Ticket x2 '' *1,000,000 Individual Overall Damage Required'' Category:Rewards